


Blurry Kisses and Unexpected Closeness

by m_k_ch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also, i cant fucking believe myself sometimes, i'm Bye, very first published nsfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blowjob in the the student council office isn't really something Atobe expected would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry Kisses and Unexpected Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on another fic, maybe even my homeworks, but this is what happened.

Atobe thought that the student council office wasn’t the right place to make out with Hiyoshi, but here he was, sitting on his chair, gripping Hiyoshi who was on top of him.

Hiyoshi was only there to accompany Atobe, as they were already months into dating and somehow, Hiyoshi started to follow Atobe and help him with his duties.

What he didn’t expect is the sudden…  _ intimacy  _ between these times. Well, yes, they  _ are  _ a couple, of course they’ll get intimate, but he didn’t know that someday Hiyoshi would be sitting on his lap, kissing him with his hands holding Atobe’s hair into a pull, as if controlling his head for more kisses.

(Yes, Atobe is a social butterfly, but he doesn’t fancy the thought of being seen through the window making out with his junior. Atobe thanked Hiyoshi, silently, for at least moving his chair out of the view of the window.)

Everything that had happened before was a blur. The only thing he remembered was Hiyoshi’s entrance, and suddenly the two pressed each’s lips to the other, and now he was having a breathy and  _ wild  _ session with Hiyoshi-- Atobe’s hands on his back, pulling him closer as if he wasn’t there enough, Hiyoshi’s gripped on Atobe’s hair, clenched into a pull to the scalp with hands screaming with desperation that he wanted  _ more. _

Atobe read his actions so easily, pushing unto him with Hiyoshi responding the same, the both moving against each other.

His breaths came short and he separated from Hiyoshi, heaving with eyes staring at Hiyoshi’s hooded ones, foreheads leaning at each other for rest.

Hiyoshi’s head slid to Atobe’s shoulders, his grip on his hair faltering to Atobe’s arms, warm with exhaustion and fluster. Atobe sighed and his hands slid up to wrap Hiyoshi around him, but his eyes sprung wide open as Hiyoshi stood from his position, his fingers disappearing from Atobe’s arms. Atobe raised a brow at the lost of contact, but his protests and questions were covered with a kiss. Atobe’s closed his eyes again, leaning towards him but disappeared again, as Hiyoshi’s lips began to trail away from his lips and to the corner of his mouth, feathery touches that grazed his cheek, and down to his neck.

Atobe gasped as he received goosebumps, Hiyoshi’s lips pressing against his neck, and his fingers teasing lightly at his collar before it was opened, making Hiyoshi kiss further down to his chest.

Atobe groaned lightly and his breath hitched when Hiyoshi sucked at one spot, with his shirt being opened as it was done so.

Atobe felt Hiyoshi moved and only then when Atobe looked down that he saw Hiyoshi kneeling, his kisses at his stomach and fingers playing with his belt.

Atobe almost jumped, but he gripped at his armchair before crouching over Hiyoshi, cupping his face for a light kiss. 

Hiyoshi kissed him back, but pulled away so slightly that Atobe couldn’t see the questions in his eyes.

“You don’t want me to?” he whispered, hot breath against his cheek. Atobe kissed him again.

“I’d love you to, but I’d never expect this’d happen in the office.”

Hiyoshi smirked cheekily, pushing Atobe’s body towards the chair again, tensing up the situation from the slow intermission quickly to the climax.

Atobe’s belt was undone, but Hiyoshi only pressed his lips against his crotch, making Atobe’s hips buck up so slightly, Atobe’s hands gripping the armchair and lips being bit as his face flushed with Hiyoshi’s tease.

Hiyoshi’s hand was on his torso, and his other slowly undid the buttons and zipper of Atobe’s pants, pushing lightly against his crotch with every touch. Atobe’s breath came out with a small moan, with his eyes running over Hiyoshi.

Somehow Hiyoshi kneeling made him blush more, his hand flying to his mouth as he bit it, heat running down to crotch with his dirty thoughts in his mind.

Hiyoshi may not have known what Atobe was thinking, but his actions pleased him, teasing Atobe again through his pants.

Atobe bit through his hand again, letting out a pleading moan when his hips were held down, giving him the same goosebumps he felt when Hiyoshi kissed his neck. His thoughts with the added feeling of Hiyoshi beneath him made his lower body weak, and he thanked that he was sitting or else he would’ve collapsed with all the stimulation.

He gasped again as Hiyoshi released his hardness and gave it a kiss, his toes curling in pleasure and his teeth digging through his hand. Hiyoshi gave a lick and Atobe’s eyes flew open, with his moans muffled yet loud.

Hiyoshi gave a few more licks, lower and higher and slow. Atobe moaned breathily, with his eyes closing, shutting everything out as the touches became clearer. He felt Hiyoshi’s lips all over him, sucking down, and his other hand grabbed Hiyoshi’s hair and Atobe’s body leaning towards him. His elbow slipped from the armchair as his hands gripped the desk, fingers tightening around it as Hiyoshi slowly sucked him, head bobbing up and down, and Atobe’s moans were getting louder. Hiyoshi went faster and Atobe’s hold on Hiyoshi became tighter, yet slightly loose, like guiding him and controlling him.

The overwhelming stimulation gathered on his waist and torso, making Atobe buck up and lean back to the chair as he moaned and released, Hiyoshi away from him but his hand stroking him through his orgasm.

Atobe exhaled from the breath he was holding in, breathing heavily before reaching to the box of tissues and shakily taking a few out to clean Hiyoshi’s face.

His smirk was affixed to him, as if his work was done as Atobe rolled his eyes and shook his head at Hiyoshi’s attitude.

“Was this even for your  _ gekokujou _ ?” Atobe asked, throwing away the tissues and fixing himself. Hiyoshi stood up and gave a thoughtful look before shrugging.

“Couldn’t I just be a loving boyfriend? Well, you could say that, too, so I guess it’s a fifty-fifty.”

Atobe sighed before smiling. “You’re terrible.”

“You only knew that now?”

And Hiyoshi only turned his back from him, fixing Atobe’s papers as if nothing happened.

Atobe was sure he wasn’t going to let this pass. He knows what he was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a part 2? stay tune for more screaming
> 
> this was also quickly written, so i admit any faults in grammar and missing words and terrible fluctuation in verb tenses. i accept criticism!


End file.
